The 100 Themes Challenge
by Badgirl.Riddim
Summary: The 100 themes challenge. I'm giving it a go. There's gonna be a whole load of DxE in these stories so come along for the ride :
1. Introduction

**Hello!**

**I'm giving the 100 themes challenge a go! I'm gonna try and release at least one a week (unless I can write a ton suddenly)**

**Anyway, most of my fics are Delena although I might put Stefan in a bit but as I love the DXE pairing the most, they'll all bubble down to those 2 in the end**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Xx**

*********************

1. Introduction

Elena couldn't remember exactly when it was that she found Damon so enticing and attractive. Was it his dark, mysterious ways or just the way he reserved that special smirk just for her. Maybe it was the differences between him and Stefan that made her prefer the elder brother. Maybe it was the infuriating way he turned up when she didn't need him there or maybe it was because he turned up when she did. She never thought she'd get used to his cockiness, his arrogance or his charms (which she thought she'd be able to avoid forever). Perhaps it was the fact that she knew even he needed a hug at times and that he wasn't made of pure evil like his brother thought. Maybe it was because she knew she was the only one who could read him like a book and that he was simply a misunderstood little boy inside who was craving for some attention. Elena felt bad for him, really. No-one understood him and thought that all his bravado and cockiness was just Damon being Damon, no-one could ever understand that it was a cover for his inner insecurities.

No-one but Elena, that is.

Elena wrote all this down in her diary and signed off with a small 'x'. She threw the green journal on her window-seat and pulled the covers back on her bed. Elena climbed in and re-arranged the pillows quickly. She turned her bedside lamp off and snuggled under the duvet. Elena began to wade through her thoughts, slowly arranging them into some sort of order where she could tackle them one at a time. Half way through this task, however, she fell asleep in the darkness. She didnt know, however, that the plump, rainbow feathered crow outside her window had seen everything she'd written and, as the crow shifted into humanoid form again, Damon let a silent tear slip down his cheek. Only Elena could fully understand him. She was the only one to have ever figured him out except his mother.

_Of course_ she would.

She was Elena.

*************

**Please review etc! One word reviews are welcome aswel! Reviews bring in more stories (as does Lady Gaga but thats a different story ;D)**

**Anyway, more on the way soon.**

**1 down, 99 to go**

**xx**


	2. Love

Love, he decided, was an odd word. How could those four letters sum up something so difficult, so complex yet be understood everywhere as something beautiful and devastating?

They were the most difficult four letters to speak and his hand shook every time he wrote them. Even the thought of the word sent an icy cold shot to his mind but a warmth to his heart. It was the oddest sensation.

Suddenly, no-one could tell him what to think or what to do because there was only her. She held him to the ground every day and she stopped him turning back in to the monstrous, terrifying animal he was before. Yes, there were times when he'd slip back into his old self but, as always, she was there to take him in her arms, to soothe him with her words, to cry with him and to accept him for who and what he was. She would never criticize.

It was at this point that Damon Salvatore realized just how much he was 'head-over-heels' in love with Elena Gilbert and it was too late to be pulled back out of it. The shock of this sudden realization sent him reeling and he had to sit down in a chair.

He smiled. That smile turned into a laugh and soon he was laughing harder than he had in his (un-)life.

It was at this point that Stefan decided to walk in.

"What," Stefan said. "may I ask, is so funny?"

Damon calmed his laughter and breathing and studied Stefan . His hair was slightly dishevelled, his dark shirt had a slight mud stain on it and he had an aroma of musk, grass and the reek of skunk clung to him like death. He'd been hunting. Take that Sherlock Holmes!

"Nothing," Damon replied with a smirk. "is wrong. Absolutely nothing. In fact, everything is right. I have just this moment realized what it is wrong with my life and just like that," he clicked his fingers to emphasize his point. "everything has become that little bit clearer. I just want you to know that, even though we may be siblings, even though we share certain types of DNA, it does not mean I have to care for your feelings and I will not hesitate in taking what is yours as mine." Damon was standing toe-to-toe with Stefan now. Stefan was stood still looking Damon in the eye.

"Damon, I don't want to play your games. We're both too old and we've been at odds with each other for too long now for this…"

"Oh, don't worry little brother," Damon said, downing some whisky and walking out the door. "the love games are just beginning…"


	3. Light

_**Light**_

There was always a light in the darkness. The night always had a happy ending when sunlight filtered through. Damon found this hilarious. She was his sunlight. The sun could burn and so could she. If he got too close then she could tear his un-beating heart apart and he might never regain the strength to piece it back together again. Damon smirked as he swallowed the mouthful of whatever alcohol he had in his grasp. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. She was at the forefront of his mind and he couldn't seem to get her out. Damon sensed another presence joining him in the 'living' area.

"Good evening little br-" Damon was cut short when he realised it was Elena standing there, her doe eyes gazing at him curiously.

"Ummm… is Stefan here?" Elena tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

Damon put his glass down on side-table and approached her at a hunters pace. Slow, stalking and menacing. His intentions weren't to scare her. He just wanted her to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Stefan," Damon stood two feet away from Elena at this point. "is out hunting bunnies at the moment. Is there anything the infinitely better looking brother can do for you?"

"No. But, if you see this better looking brother, let him know I dropped by, would you?"

"Ouch, Elena. Kitty's got claws. See? There's that spunk I was on about."

Elena paused to glare at him at this point.

"Whatever Damon. Just tell Stefan I dropped by, would you? I'll see you around."

"Oh come on Elena, can't we just sit here and have a nice chat? I'll wait with you until Saint Stefan gets back? Please?" He used his most charming eyes on her. Elena faltered. _Yes_, he thought_ I won_.

"Fine, but if he's not back within half an hour then I'm leaving, OK?"

"Why?" Damon asked with a smirk, "Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

"In your dreams Damon." Elena rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Oh, most definitely, Elena." Cue trademark smirk.

It was at this point that Stefan decided to enter the 'living' area.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Stefan smiled at her.

"I came too see you but Damon told me you were out hunting so he volunteered too sit with me and wait until you came back." Elena explained making a move to Stefan.

"Oh yeah, we've had a blast. How were the bunnies, Stefan?" Damon commented sarcastically.

"Well, thank you for entertaining Elena, Damon. We'll be off now." Stefan ignored his brothers' remark and started dragging Elena to the staircase.

"Yeah, thanks Damon." Elena squeaked as she let herself be led along.

"No problem." Damon muttered, slightly stunned that she'd thanked him.

There she was, like the sun shining through the darkness of a grey, cloudy day. Surprising, but welcomed. She was the light. He was the dark. They were rivals yet they were friends. Nothing was ever set in stone as both the light and dark fought for dominance. Damon realised that every time she shocked him like this his grasp on dominance was becoming loose and her fight was becoming more powerful than his. Damon poured himself another whisky, scotch, or whatever the hell it was and sat on the couch, mulling over his thoughts.

_She'll be mine one day,_ he thought to himself. _then we'll see who's going to win._

* * *

**OK, so I know, not my strongest piece of writing. I'm just having a massive writers block at the moment and I figured that the best way to get RID of writers block is to write more, right?**

**Anyway, reviews are like fangirls; exciting/excitable. :D**

**Loveness to all who review/fave/alert, cookies to those who don't but read anywhoodles :D**

**3**

**xx**


End file.
